The Insanity Corner
by Mystic Silver Pirate
Summary: A talk show-like fanfic where I, alongside Firedrive (the Titan Master for Titans Return Hot Rod), interview various characters who appear in my fanfics on the projects that they're involved in. Will also highlight other works of fanfiction in between interviews.
1. Prologue

The Insanity Corner

Greetings, everyone. I'm the Mystic Silver Pirate with a fanfic that (I believe) is the first of its kind for this site. Anyways, this is just a prologue of sorts to let you all know what to expect with this story.

First off, this is gonna be a talk show-like fanfic, with yours truly as the host and my 'guests' will be the characters themselves, talking about my upcoming fanfics that they're a part of as if it's a movie or television series.

I'll also be mixing in things from real life that is connected to the characters that I'll be using (i.e. making references to Dragon Ball Super, Star Wars Rebels and both DC & Marvel TV and Movie-verses).

And, on top of that, my 'announcer' for the time being will be the Titan Master Firedrive, who is the head of the Deluxe-Class Hot Rod in the Titans Return toyline.

Some of the guests I'll be having will be OCs, just to introduce you to them so you can see them in action... in a way. Episode 1 will have two OC characters, along with a couple of fan favorite characters. After that, it'll be a toss-up on who's coming in to pay a visit.

Updates to this will be a little sporadic, but it'll come alongside an update to one of the actual fics.

I'll also be putting up questions in this fic that goes with one of my other fics. Which, on that note, I'll have a question for you all at the end of this chapter.

For my fellow authors (looks at _Kanius_ , _Fifth Rider of Armageddon_ , _ben10987654321_ , _The Incredible Muffin_ & _sandman7734_ for example), I'll be making references to your fanfics to point readers towards fanfics that have caught my eye (i.e. Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon series).

And, for those who have read (and reviewed) my old fanfics, I'll be bringing them back with some improvements. So, keep an eye out for them.

Here's the question and it's for the upcoming Saints Row fanfic, A Gang Reborn... Should I have Ultor microbiologist Tera Patrick (yes, it's THAT Tera Patrick.) join up with the Saints in Steelport? Leave a review with your answer behind and it'll be answered in the next chapter when one of the OCs I created for A Gang Reborn comes on as a guest to talk a little bit about the fic.

Until next time...


	2. Episode 1 - Life is Showtime

A/N: As promised, the answer to last chapter's question will be answered when the first guest comes on to talk about the upcoming Saints Row the Third fic 'A Gang Reborn'. And, at the end of this chapter, a new question will be posted.

Also, as a fair warning, there will be a lot of real life mixing in with the various franchises. So, consider this fic a place where reality & fantasy intertwine.

So, without further ado... let the show begin!

P.S. Don't forget to read the A/N at the end of the chapter for my next question.

* * *

Random Quote: "You guys do what you do best... find something simple and complicate it." Michael Gross as Burt Gummer, Tremors 3: Back to Perfection

* * *

Chapter 1: Life is Showtime

"WELCOME THE PIRATE!"

As the crowd roars in excitement, the host comes out. He's dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white sleeveless shirt & steel-toe boots. His dark brown hair, while not very long, can cover his ears, should he choose to do so. A full beard is on his face and, while not very thick or long, is kept at a respectable length. When the crowd quiets down, the host begins to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to the very first episode of The Insanity Corner. I'm your host Mystic Silver Pirate. Before that, some of you knew me as The Legendary Centurion or the Insane Writer of Chaos. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the show tonight. Our guest list for today's show includes Jason David Oliver, who will be talking about the Superhero Taisen project he's really burying himself in. Also, fan favorite Harry Potter is stopping by to discuss the Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire & Legends of the Frost projects he's working on. And of course, we have the Man of Steel himself, Superman, here to talk about the Superman After Smallville project. Although, between you & me, something tells me that our guests are also working on a secret project together with Gohan from the Dragonball franchise."

Off to Mystic's left, a voice was heard saying, "Hey, that's a spoiler there. Don't tell them about that!"

Looking to the source of the voice, Mystic said, "I all but said it was possible. Not that they're actually gonna be working together, Firedrive."

Firedrive, who has a look similar to Cybertronian lifeforms and a paintjob reminiscent of the Autobot known as Hot Rod closed his optics and shook his head.

While looking at the crowd, Mystic says to them, "In between talking to my guests today, we'll also look at a few other projects done by other people, just to broaden your prospects a little bit."

Raising a finger up, Firedrive asks, "Like the YuYuGiDigiMoon project by Kanius?"

Stopping his walk for a moment, Mystic says, "You do realize how big that is, right? That'll take a lot of time to do."

Thinking for a moment, Firedrive nods and says, "Good point. There's a lot of material to talk about on just that alone. You do have to admit, Kanius is good at what he does."

"That is very true. Him and Fifth Rider of Armageddon both are. Although Armageddon deals exclusively with Naruto, what he does write is impressive."

Looking over a tablet, Firedrive asks, "So, any small project you considering talking about?"

"Well, there's a couple of Star Wars Rebels projects out there that caught my eye. Both of them take place after the series finale. Which, on that note, kinda sucks that it's over now. Makes you wonder what they plan to do with the sequel when they decide to release it."

Nodding in agreement, Firedrive said, "Should be better than what they got planned for the next Transformers series."

Raising an eyebrow, Mystic said, "You talking about Cyberverse? I read a little bit of what they had for it. Not impressed with it at all. Good thing we got Machinima's Transformers project to watch. Still find it cool that they got Peter Cullen & Judd Nelson to voice Optimus & Hot Rod, just like they did in the 1984 movie."

"Can't forget the fact they got a former Power Ranger actor to voice my colleague Emissary or that they got Wil Wheaton to voice Perceptor."

Smirking slightly, Mystic said, "Bet that irritated one Dr Sheldon Cooper when he found out."

"Probably about as much as how Stephen Amell felt when it was revealed that Ezra Miller was gonna be playing Barry Allen in the Justice League movie. And that happened right as Grant's portrayal of the Scarlet Speedster was really taking off. And, on the subject of the Justice League movie, they did pretty good with who they got to fill those roles."

Nodding once, Firedrive said, "True. Although as far as Batman & Superman goes, can't really top Michael Keaton or Christopher Reeve. Tom Welling did do a very good portrayal of Clark Kent when Smallville was on the air."

"And the fact that they got the actors who played Superman & Lois Lane in not only the movies, but that one New Adventures of Superman TV series just made it better. Not to mention they got the actor who played Jimmy Olsen in the movies to play Brainiac's creator and Helen Slater to play Superman's Kryptonian mother."

Seeing something pop up on his screen, Firedrive said, "You know she's over on the Supergirl series now as Kara's adopted mother and Dean Cain's her adopted father. And, even though it was a small appearance, it was nice that they got the original Wonder Woman herself to play the President of the United States. Just like all the Stan Lee cameos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe."

Grinning, Mystic said, "Best one was in the Civil War movie. Are you Tony... Stank? The role was small, but his best cameo yet, in my opinion. Back to the subject of projects that I'll talk about in between our guests. Not only will I talk a little bit about those two Star Wars Rebels projects, but I'll also talk about a completed project that I came across a while back called A Surprise Guest & it's prequel So I Married an Alien in Vegas, both made by ben10987654321. They're both Buffy the Vampire Slayer projects, with Smallville mixed into it."

"What about that Crossed Boundaries one-shot trilogy by courderogue2006?"

Eyes opening up a little bit more, Mystic said, "Almost forgot about those three. For being one-shots, they were very good. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the show tonight."

With that being said, Mystic headed for his chair, as the show went to a commercial break.

#Commercial Break#

"And, we're back. Like I said before the commercial break, we've got Jason David Oliver, Superman & Harry Potter here tonight to talk about some of the projects they're involved in. While on the break, Firedrive informed me that we have another guest coming on as well. Here to talk about the project he just signed on for, Brad Daniels."

++Saints Row the Third theme music plays in the background++

From behind the curtain came out a tall figure. Standing at nearly 6 & a half feet, his mid-length black hair was slicked back. Dark green eyes twinkled with mirth, as he cracked a smile, bringing notice to his Chuck Norris-like beard. Covering his impressive physique was a black t-shirt and matching jeans, with hiker boots on his feet. Heading over to the open chair near Mystic, Brad shook Mystic's hand and sat down.

As they both sat down, Mystic said, "Welcome to the show, Brad."

Nodding at what Mystic said, Brad said, "Thanks for having me here. Nice to get away from Johnny for a little bit."

Raising a single eyebrow, Mystic asked, "And why's that?"

Smirking a little bit, Brad said, "Johnny has a thing for sharp objects. It's almost unhealthy, I tell ya."

Chuckling a little, Mystic said, "I did hear what he went through during that fight scene he had with Jyunichi back when he did the Saints Row 2 project. Which, speaking of Saints Row 2, I did hear you guys were working on getting Tera Patrick back to reprise her role from the Ultor Exposed project."

Nodding, Brad said, "Yeah. Johnny & Pierce said they'd try to see if she be interested in coming back. We're hoping that she'll accept coming back."

Moving a couple of things around on his desk, Mystic said, "That's assuming that she'll want to get away from her other job. I did hear she's one of the top stars in that line of work."

Nodding in agreement, Brad said, "Let's hope no kids decide to look her up. Well, not only her, but Sasha Grey as well."

Raising an eyebrow, Mystic asked, "Wait a minute. The Sasha Grey? One of the smallest stars in that line of work?"

Grinning slightly, Brad said, "Yep, the very one herself. She signed on to play Viola DeWynter for A Gang Reborn. She did say that, when you guys want her on the show, she'll tell you a little bit about her character and what's in store for her during the project."

Looking at a piece of paper, Mystic said, "I also see that you guys were able to get a couple of wrestlers to sign on for A Gang Reborn."

Laughing a little bit, Brad said, "Yeah. The producers somehow managed to get The Immortal One Hulk Hogan and Rob Van Dam to get on board for this project. And funny thing is, Hogan's playing a wrestler in this. RVD, on the other hand, is playing an announcer for a game show that's mixed into the project."

Continuing on from what he was saying, Brad said, "Hogan's taken on the role of Angel De La Muerte, a wrestler who was disgraced in a bout with his former tag team partner Killbane. And, to let you all know, Hogan is planning to do all of the wrestling maneuvers himself. So, that should be interesting to see how he fares in events like the Murderbrawl, where it's scripted that there will be gratuitous amounts of blood and death involved."

Nodding once, Mystic said, "Don't think Hogan's gotten his hands into any quite like that yet. So, what's RVD's role in all of this."

Shifting in his seat, Brad said, "Rob's stepping away from wrestling to take on the role of game show announcer Bobby. He's one half of the announce team for the game show Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax. It's pretty much a free for all murder spree, where the contestant makes his way to the finish line, shooting his targets along the way and racking up enough points before he gets to said finish line."

Snorting, Mystic said, "Sounds like it's gonna be one of those big messes to clean up."

Nodding once again, Brad said, "You have no idea. Johnny wasn't too happy about not having any scenes with that game show. However, I did hear them talking about doing a couple of scenes for Johnny."

Leaning back in his chair, Mystic said, "So, that's on the Saints Row project. Anything else going on that you'd like to share with us."

Looking like he was thinking for a moment, Brad said, "Well, I did hear a rumor about a crime show project code named Nightwatch that's being passed around. From what I've been hearing about it, it's gonna cover quite a few crime shows out there like the CSI shows, NCIS & Without a Trace. More is being said to be added to it, assuming that it gets off the ground."

Smiling slightly, Mystic said, "Here's hoping that it comes to fruition, Brad."

Looking at the camera, Mystic said, "After the commercial break, we're gonna point out a couple of projects by other people for you all. And, after that, we're gonna be talking to the Man of Steel himself about the big project he's a part of and what the future holds for it."

#Commercial Break#

As soon as the camera was centered on Mystic, he said, "Before we went to commercial break, Brad told us not only about the Saints Row project he signed on for his debut work, but also a possible project that the details on it are being ironed out as we speak. Said project would have him on the other side of the law, compared to his Saints Row project."

Shuffling some papers on his desk, Mystic added "Back to what I was saying before Brad came out about the Buffy & Smallville projects, of which there are a few out there. A couple of them that I'll highlight is A Surprise Guest & its prequel So I Married an Alien in Vegas by ben10987654321. While both of them are kinda on the short side, with Surprise Guest being half the size of its prequel. They're written with the idea that, through a twist of fate, Willow gets married to Clark Kent and becomes a mother."

"Another project that's also done by ben is Entwined Destinies. That one has the Slayer Supreme herself Buffy Summers getting together with Clark. It picks up after Sunnydale gets destroyed and gets to the point where Clark goes up against a dark force from Kryptonian religion."

Stretching his arms a bit, Mystic said, "When we come back from the break, we'll be talking to Superman himself about the project he's neck deep in and what he's heard about its future."

#Commercial Break#

Standing up, Mystic said, "And now, please welcome to the show, the Last Son of Krypton himself. The Man of Steel, Superman!"

++Save Me by Remy Zero plays in the background++

Out from behind the curtain came a man who was easily as tall as the previous guest Brad Daniels. Instead of wearing his 'traditional' outfit of red & blue, he was dressed in a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a red plaid shirt covering a simple white t-shirt. Heading towards Mystic, the man takes the offered hands and shakes it, sitting down in the seat that Brad had occupied earlier.

(A/N: use your imagination on which Superman you want this one to be. For me though, I'm going with a Superman as tall as the late Christopher Reeve with the looks of Smallville's Tom Welling)

Gesturing to what the man was wearing, Mystic asked, "What's with the plaid, Superman?"

Chuckling a little, Superman said, "I grew up on a farm in Kansas most of my life. I actually feel more comfortable in this than I do anything else, including the super suit."

Nodding once, Mystic said, "I can imagine that suit can get a little tight in some places."

Waving a hand lazily over his plaid shirt, Superman said, "Hence why I'm in plaid."

Tapping a finger on the desk, Mystic said, "Enough about fashion. Let's talk about the current project you're working on right now."

Leaning back in his seat, Superman said, "Talking about Return of the Last Son? That project's actually part of a much bigger project that another person had started. He ended it with me dying against Doomsday. Let me tell you, that was one of the most brutal fights we had to do. Still feeling some of the pains from that fight."

"I can imagine. I've seen how Doomsday's looked over the years. So, tell us about Last Son & this bigger project you and Doomsday got into this time."

Nodding once, Superman said, "Last Son falls under the multi-project series known as Superman After Smallville. It diverges greatly from the show that started it, in that I accepted the training from my Kryptonian father & made it back before the sun had set. After that, it goes up to me butting heads with Lois & Lex over the years, before Doomsday arrives for our fateful fight."

Taking a drink, Superman continued by saying "The first four entries of the series was done by the same guy who wrote the Entwined Destinies project and the 2-parter project that has me with Buffy's Willow Rosenberg."

Leaning back in his seat as well, Mystic said "Speaking of Buffy, what can you tell us about the future of the Superman After Smallville project."

Chuckling, Superman said, "They got some interesting things being talked about for the future of the project. For starters, the next project that's coming up after we finish with Last Son is being titled Ultimate Rebirth, mainly for who they signed on."

Seeing Mystic's raised eyebrow, Superman said, "They signed on Ben Tennyson himself to give an assist and to help bring more heroes into play when myself or the Justice League are unable to make it. From what I've been told, they signed him on after seeing how well he was received when he was working with either the Justice League as a whole or the Teen Titans. In fact, just to let you guys know, they're talking about dropping him in near the end of Last Son, as a teaser of what's next."

Looking over some notes, Mystic asked, "Is his entry into the project gonna be like how most of his entries into a DC project are?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Superman said, "Don't know yet. They're working the fine details & the reasoning out on Ben's arrival into the Superman After Smallville project. I do know that they said when they do drop him into the Last Son project, all we'll see of him will be a shadow of him before he disappears."

Looking at Superman, Mystic said, "Before you give away all of the surprises on Ben's debut, what can you tell us about Last Son and what's in store for it."

Nodding, Superman said, "Well, I don't have much of a role in it, since it takes place right after my fight with Doomsday. But, from what I've read of the script, Chloe actually has a big part in it, as she undergoes a change that turns her into Power Girl. Taking over the Watchtower for her is an old protégé of Batman's who was paralyzed by a gunshot from a crazed clown. She, in turn, forms a team of her own with some of the female superheroes that's joined up over the years. Also, Hal Jordan's gonna be stepping in for John Stewart as our main Green Lantern when that particular time comes."

Thinking for a moment, Superman said, "Almost forgot something. When we made those comments about Buffy, it reminded me that she said she was interested in joining the crew later on down the road. Which if we do that, we'll more than likely bring in her vampiric ex-boyfriend and this snarky British guy who deals heavily in the supernatural & loves to smoke."

Clapping his hands once, Mystic said, "A project I'm sure we're all enjoy reading when the day comes. When we come back, we'll go over a couple of more projects before talking to Harry Potter about the multiple projects he's tied into."

#Commercial Break#

With the camera back on Mystic, he said "A few things we should be expecting for not only the Return of the Last Son project, but the entirety of the Superman After Smallville project. Hopefully, we'll get a few more people from that over here to give us their own perspectives on the project."

His hands clasped on the desk, Mystic said, "And onto my closing remarks before the commercial break and continuing on from earlier when I was talking about the Buffy & Smallville projects. Got some more projects to point you all towards. And that includes another Buffy & Smallville project. Unlike the ones I mentioned before, this little project is actually a 3 episode mini-series called Crossed Boundaries by courderogue2006."

"The first episode, titled Crossed Boundaries, is centered in Cleveland, during Superman's tenure as The Blur and after the Buffy television series ends. In this episode, Clark gets a taste of the dark side of the supernatural when he makes an appearance in Buffy's new hometown and helps her bring down a group of vampires & their demonic bodyguards."

"The second episode, titled You Can Take the Slayer out of the City, takes places mostly on the Kent Farm in Smallville. Picking up a little bit after the end of Crossed Boundaries, Buffy stays with Clark on the farm and learns a few more things about him."

"The final episode, Meet the Family The WHOLE Family, has Clark returning to Cleveland. Picking up a week after the end of the last episode, Clark has to deal with being interrogated by those close to Buffy."

"And, because of our final guest today, we got a Power Rangers project for you to look at. The project's called Life Changes and it's by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah. Set during the Dino Thunder season, it starts with Kat Hillard worried after getting a phone call from Tommy Oliver and continues from there. It has her joining forces with the Dino Thunder Rangers via her Zeonizer and later on, and after finding out Tommy's alive & is the Black Ranger, calls their mutual friends to Reefside for a much needed reunion. I'll stop speaking about it, lest I spoil the entire project for you guys."

"Okay when we come back, the ever so popular Harry Potter will be on to talk about the multiple projects he's got on his table."

#Commercial Break#

With his hands clasped together and on his feet, Mystic said, "And just like Superman before, my next guest needs no introduction. Please welcome to the show Harry Potter."

++Kamen Rider Wizard theme song (Life is SHOW TIME by Sho Kiryuin from GOLDEN BOMBER) plays in the background++

From behind the curtain came a young man with unruly brownish-black hair & piercing green eyes framed by a pair of glasses held together by tape. Instead of the usual clothes that one would associate with him, he was dressed in a pair of tan slacks, blue shoes, a red plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and an orange vest.

(A/N: better visualization of Harry's outfit is to compare it to the 'civilian' outfit worn by Gaku Sano (Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim) in the Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Final movie)

After shaking hands with Mystic & taking a seat, Harry said, "Thanks for having me on the show. I was needing to take a break from my projects."

Raising an eyebrow, Mystic asked, "Why do you say that?"

Taking a drink of water, Harry said, "With everything I got my hands in right now, I needed to get away, if only for a few minutes."

Smirking slightly, Mystic said, "With what I'm hearing about what you got your hands in, I'm not surprised you need a break from it all. Care to tell us about some of those projects."

Leaning back, Harry said, "Where to begin on that one. Got at least three I can talk about with another in the middle of negotiations."

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, Mystic said, "I think we should that fourth one for later. With that in mind, tell us about the other three that you signed on for."

Smiling in response, Harry said, "Decisions, decisions. Got ninjas, aliens & mutants to talk about. Although, to be honest, not much to be said as far as the mutants go."

Glancing at Harry, Mystic asked, "Why do you say that?"

Looking at Mystic, Harry said, "Because the project with mutants won't have the mutants in the beginning seasons. The project's called Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire and the people behind it are saying that it's going to be one of the biggest projects they'll be working on."

Noticing the questioning look on Mystic's face, Harry said, "The timeline they got in place for it will reach back millions of years. Reason being, is that the first season of the project will be focused on the Cybertronian race from the Transformers franchise, as they start expanding their race across the universe."

Widening his eyes slightly, Mystic said, "Sounds like the whole thing is gonna be big."

Smirking a bit in response, Harry said, "You have no idea. They also plan to have a member from the Alteran race of the Stargate franchise help out during an integral part of that first season. All of that, before they make their way to Atlantis for the second season. With that second season, they're gonna lay down some of the groundwork for the seasons that come after."

Raising an eyebrow, Mystic asked, "What kind of groundwork they plan on putting down in the second season?"

Relaxing in his seat, Harry said, "The project developers were gonna toss in a whole mess of things, before narrowing it down to just a small handful of games & anime to add to the lineup. They narrowed it down to the Naruto franchise, the first two Yu-Gi-Oh shows that they released in America, Spawn, the third Breath of Fire, Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy VII. Even with that, it's a lot to work with."

Taking a breath, Harry said, "And, to finish what I need to say about that project, there's gonna be a small mini-season about Wolverine's clone X23 and how she becomes a student at the Xavier Academy."

After getting a drink and setting his cup back down, Mystic said, "Speaking of Naruto, I'm assuming that they're involved in the ninja project."

Nodding once, Harry said, "Yeah. Gonna be working with that blond ramen-eating ball of energy for a little bit in the Bound by Brotherhood Forged in Fire project. But the big project that me & him will be teaming up for is going to be Brothers of Destiny."

Looking over at Harry, Mystic said, "Do tell us about that."

Nodding once again, Harry said, "Oh, but of course. This project is gonna have me & him as twins who are both demon containers. He, of course, laid claim to the fox demon Kyuubi, while I get stuck with the eight-headed hydra-like snake Orochi."

Taking a drink, Harry continued by saying, "Since Naruto told me that he'll tell his side of the project when he comes onto your show, I'll go ahead and talk a bit about my side. First off, we get separated at birth due to an infertile situation with my character's adopted parents. But during the course of time, I come back home to train with Naruto in controlling our respective demon powers. Of course, I'll be heading to Hogwarts in this story. Which me and a few others were talking about some of the interactions I'll be having during the course of the project, mostly when it gets to where I deal with the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

Picking a piece of lint off his shirt, Mystic said, "I'm going to assume the alien comment wasn't aimed at the Bound by Brotherhood Forged in Fire project."

Smiling slightly, Harry nodded and said, "You'd be correct in your assumptions. I'll be working alongside the Saiyans for the Path of Destiny project. It'll be very interesting because I'll be learning how to fight like they do over in the Dragonball franchise."

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Mystic asked, "We all know about the new series Super and the mini-series Dragon Ball Heroes coming out of Japan. Any plans of stuff from those two being filtered into Path of Destiny?"

Smirking slightly, Harry said, "While they haven't decided on those two, especially the recently started Heroes, the producers did decide to bring in Vegeta's brother Tarble in. But his arrival will be further down the road. What I can tell you for sure is that the person who brings me into that world is ChiChi."

Nodding, Mystic said, "You mentioned earlier about a project that's in the middle of negotiations. What can you tell us about that project."

Sighing, Harry said, "Oh boy, where to begin with that one. That project's titled Legends of the Frost and it'll take place mainly in the Skyrim region of Tamriel. Obviously, myself and a few others will be working alongside those from Skyrim, partially to help save the people of Skyrim from destruction and partially to learn everything possible to eliminate Voldemort once and for all. The part that's being negotiated is bringing in Mal, Jay, Evie & Carlos from the Descendants franchise over. The producers got two versions of this project ready to go, kinda like what they had planned for Will Smith & his Independence Day character when they were working on Resurgence. Which, on that note, was not expecting them to make a sequel."

Smiling as if agreeing with him, Mystic said, "You're not the only one thinking the same thing. And, when we come back, got some Ben 10 projects to talk to you about before Jason Oliver comes out here to talk about the superhero projects he's attached to."

#Commercial Break#

With his feet propped up on his desk, Mystic said, "Before we get to our final interview for the evening, I'm gonna talk for a few minutes about some Ben 10 projects you all should look into… if you're a fan of Ben 10 or Justice League, of course."

"First up is the project by GuyverGenesis called Ben 10 Forever. Set after the end of Ben 10's Ultimate Alien series, it has Ben returning to Earth after being gone for 3 years and teaming up with the Teen Titans as they help each other in combating their villains. It has Starfire's sister Blackfire joining up with the Titans as a love interest of Ben's. What Guyver did while working on this project was that he ignored Omniverse for the most part, only using some of the aliens. You'll have to read the fic to see which ones appear. Also, he came up with the idea of Emergency Aliens, which are aliens so powerful that nothing can really stand up to them. He also came up with new aliens based off of characters from other shows, like the alien Blitz Geist was inspired by the villain Gremlin from Kamen Rider Wizard and the Emergency Alien known as Omnicron was inspired by the Digimon character Omnimon. Alongside those aliens, he also has the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the 2003 animated series making a guest appearance near the ending of the project's Season 1."

"Next up is the project that was started by one person, then rebooted by another. That project being Ben 10 Unlimited. Originally created by The Incredible Muffin, it was picked up by chidoriprime after Muffin lost interest in it. Both versions are similar, with chidoriprime modifying his version with a few new details. No spoilers from me on that one. Anyways, it starts out pretty much like most of the 'Ben 10 goes to the Justice League' projects I've read, with Ben wanting to kill himself because of what Vilgax has done to his family. And, just like those projects, Unlimited has Ben hooking up with Supergirl. That reminds me, I'll have to ask Ben when he comes onto the show who they have in mind to be his love interest."

"With that being said, we're gonna take a commercial break. When we come back, Jason Oliver will be stopping by to talk a little bit about the superhero projects he signed on for."

#Commercial Break#

Standing up to make his way to the front of the desk, Mystic said, "It's time to interview our final guest for the evening. You can see him playing the role of legendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver's son in Mega Mission and Superhero Taisen. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the show Jason David Oliver."

++Go Go Power Rangers – Saban's Power Rangers plays in the background++

From behind the curtain came a young man who was close to being six feet tall and sporting a physique that, while not quite the same as Brad's or even Superman, showed that he was someone who took his exercising seriously. His short jet-black hair had a military style to it, as his brown eyes looked everything over. As he made his way over to Mystic, everyone noticed the black jeans & green t-shirt he was wearing, along with what appeared to be a wristband on his right wrist that was colored red, white & pink. Curiously, the belt buckle that he was wearing had a hand that was outlined in red.

After shaking Mystic's hand, Jason sat down and said, "Thanks for having me on the show. My little sister was giving me some grief over the date I went on with Maya Corbett."

Chuckling, Mystic said, "That's what siblings are for, you know that."

Nodding once, Jason said, "I know. She knows I'll get her back sooner or later."

Leaning back in his chair, Mystic said, "Tell us about the Power Ranger projects you're getting ready for."

Taking a drink of water, Jason said, "To be honest, I personally won't be a part of one of the projects that my character is actively a part of. That part being the immediate aftermath of what happened after Wild Force's Forever Red episode. All of the Rangers up to that point in time are gonna be gathered at Bulkmeier's for a victory party. Said party is where my character first meets Maya, after helping her up from a fall she suffered. Some other things I can tell you is that there's gonna be some flashback moments to mom's time as a ballerina in London & dad's time at MIT with Haley. Also, alongside that, dad has a talk with the Time Force Rangers about the changes that were made with the Machine Empire's defeat & that Lightspeed Rescue's Ryan Mitchell runs the new Aquabase."

Raising an eyebrow, Mystic said, "And the other one, if you don't mind."

Grinning, Jason said, "That one, I'm very proud of. The producers have gone back to revamp the entire Megaforce series and add in new stuff from the source material. I did make a little change to the script for the debut episode. Originally, when Emma makes a comment about helmet hair, the others looked at her. The new version has where I hear it and reference when Aunt Kim was worried about the same thing back during the original team's run. Of course, I don't tell them about my connection to Aunt Kim until much later."

Looking at Jason, Mystic asked, "And why's that?"

Snorting, Jason said, "Considering that Aunt Kim is the original Pink Ranger and dad is not only the original Green & White Rangers, but the longest serving ranger of all time… I got some big shoes to fill up. Good thing about something I was hearing that just popped up onto the table. That should help fill those shoes up a bit."

Seeing the questioning look on Mystic's face, Jason said, "From what I've been hearing, the Ventaran Kamen Riders & Kit Taylor have been wanting more Kamen Riders to join the fight against the forces of darkness. Of course, I signed up for one of the spots and got the one I wanted. Should be interesting to see what happens with not only the Rider series I'm on board for, but the culmination of all of the Rider & Power Ranger shows, along with a handful of other similar programs. Some of my friends who got a part as one of the available Kamen Riders said that they'll stop by here and talk about their part in the big project."

Looking at Jason, Mystic asked, "Can you tell us which Kamen Rider you're gonna be, at least?"

Grinning, Jason said, "I'm trying to keep a lid on that. But I can say that it's gonna be magical. Back to the topic of the Megaforce revamp. The 2-part episode during the second half of the Megaforce line will actually stay where it's at instead of being removed completely. Reason for that is it'll help set up a special episode where my parents, along with Maya & her parents, show up to help motivate the Megaforce Rangers in the final push to get rid of Emperor Mavro and his Armada. And, right now, there's a debate going on if they should add the Goseiger vs Shinkenger movie to it as well."

Leaning back slightly, Mystic asked, "I take it when your parents show up is when you're telling the Megaforce Rangers about who you really are?"

Nodding once, Jason said, "That's the plan. I did talk with the producers about leaving hints of my parentage up to when mom & dad show up in Harwood."

Holding a hand up, Mystic asked, "Anything else you can tell me before the show ends for the night?"

Looking like he's thinking for a moment, Jason said, "Not that I can think of."

Leaning forward, Mystic said, "Stick around after the commercial break to see who's on the lineup for the next episode."

#Commercial Break#

With the stage cleared of guests, Mystic said, "And that's all the time we have for today. Next time on the program we'll have Final Fantasy characters Lightning, Squall Leonheart & Cloud Strife, along with Dragonball's Gohan, Harry Potter's Neville Longbottom, the ever so cheerful Naruto Uzumaki & Firedrive's comrade in arms and member of the Dinobot squad Slash. So until we see you again, stay safe & have fun."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed what I hope to be a very unique piece of fanfiction. I got plenty more in the tank to go on for a while, considering that I got quite a few stories lined up for you all to read & enjoy. Honestly, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, even with the breaks I took when I was working on the Harry Potter section. As far as the two Star Wars Rebels fics I 'mentioned' earlier goes, I'll be re-reading them and make a few comments in the next chapter.

And for those who noticed the full name of JD Oliver, that was unintentional on my part. I actually named him after Jason Scott, the Original Red Ranger & Tommy's brother David Trueheart and NOT after Jason David Frank. Plus, bonus virtual cookies to those who noticed the hint of who Jason will be when **Birth of the Kamen Riders** starts up and/or the two men I referenced that will be joining Buffy in later seasons of **Superman After Smallville**.

During the course of writing this chapter, I went through the various fanfics I started up since I first came to this site nearly 20 years ago (damn, has it been that long already?), to see what fics I can dust off and bring back. Suffice to say, got close to (if not at least) 100 fanfics in various states of progress, ready to complete (that includes the Yu-Gi-Oh re-write, **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** (a re-write of GX, 5Ds & the original series), the expanded **Alienated** universe (spawned from _Gixxer Pilot_ 's Transformers/NCIS fanfic **Alienated** & its sequel **All Expenses Paid** ; the **Nightwatch** project mention by Brad Daniels which may be a part of this series; haven't decided yet), my old popular Naruto fic **Sharingan no Naruto** (which is getting a re-write to add more details & depth to the story), **Legends of Earth** (which is being re-vamped to include a few other projects I got on the table) and the new Harry Potter/Skyrim/Descendants fic **Legends of the Frost** ). Also on the list is very first fic that I ever wrote, the DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover **All Hell Breaks Loose** and its 'sequel' from the days when it was a part of the **Legacy of Gohan** series, the DBZ/Final Fantasy 8 crossover **Lost Family** (formerly known as **Twin Warriors** ).

On the subject of **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** , I found a fic I copied to my computer some time ago called **Battle Zone** , which can only be found at the Yu-Gi-Oh forums (authored by _ShadowBlade_ ). In my opinion, the duels that came into play during the 200 episodes of **Battle Zone** were very well written, which is where my main problem lies (especially with the introduction of the Xyz, Pendulum & Link monsters). So, with that being said, **Beyond** will be coming in the near future, hopefully with duels written like the ones in **Battle Zone**. No characters from Zexal, Arc-V & VRAINS will be a part of **Beyond** , since Zexal wasn't even out when I first came up with the idea for **Beyond**. The cards from those shows, I haven't decided on if I want to bring them into play during the **Ultimate Alliance** section of **Beyond**. And speaking of cards, I'll be using not only the TCG & OCG cards, but ones of my own design (minus ones I came up with based on cards from other users), along with ones designed by _knightblazer85_ (which his designs will be heavily used in the Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh fics that I took over for him). More details on **Beyond** will be released when the main 3 (Yugi, Jaden & Yusei), along with **Ultimate Alliance** 's Zach Carter, are interviewed in Chapter 3.

Now, that doesn't mean I'll forget about this fic (and the new fic **The Pubhouse** , which is based (in part) on Star Trek's **Captain's Table** series and will also introduce my new OCs in a setting other than this fic or the fics that they'll be a part of). It just means that I have a wide assortment of stories to work on (and a major potential headache if it blows up in my face).

A couple of comments before I start working on the next chapter. First off, the music I've selected for each character's entrance music can more than likely be found on YouTube. If not there, then Google it. Second thing, the random quotes that'll appear before each chapter will come from an actual television episode or movie (with an odd break to highlight a favorite quote from a piece of fanfiction). Sometimes, I may toss in a quote from a web series.

And on the comment I made about Tera Patrick & Sasha Grey… if you do look them up, try and make sure there's no kids around, okay? On the subject of Tera Patrick, I'll give you all my answer on if I'm including her or not in **A Gang Reborn** when I 'interview' Johnny Gat in Chapter 3.

In other news, did a full marathon of the 18th Heisei Kamen Rider, Ex-Aid. Said marathon covered the 4 movies (both Heisei Generations, Chou Super Hero Taisen & True Ending), the 3-part Another Ending V-Cinema, the 3-part Kamen Rider Genm & Kamen Sentai Gorider specials, the 'one-shot' Kamen Rider Brave special, the 4-part Kamen Rider Snipe 'Episode ZERO' special & the Kamen Rider Lazer & Para-DX hyper battle videos. And I'd have to say, some of the funniest things I seen while watching that (besides whenever Dan Kuroto was acting like a total goofball or when Poppy was chasing him down with the Bugvisor) was the interaction between Hanaya Taiga/Kamen Rider Snipe & Saiba Nico/Ride-Player Nico.

The only reason why I included the Heisei Generations FINAL movie in the Ex-Aid marathon is because it takes place before the Another Ending V-Cinema.

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is one series I do recommend watching (besides any of the Super Sentai) if you want to get into the Japanese tokusatsu genre. Haven't decided what to watch next, as far as Kamen Riders go. May watch Wizard next, since that's the series I'm adapting for JD Oliver.

A couple of questions for you guys, one of which pertains to a fic of mine.

First off for my Kamen Rider fans out there, who's been keeping an eye on the news releases for the upcoming Kamen Rider Zi-O? And what do you think of their plans for him/her?

Second (and this pertains to one of my fics), should I have the Gohan in the upcoming fic Saiyan Animorph be able to go to Super Saiyan God (and, by extension, Super Saiyan Blue), or have him cap off at Super Saiyan 3?

Answer to the second question will be in the next chapter, when I 'interview' Gohan.

I'm off to work on another chapter of The Insanity Corner. So, until next time…


	3. Intermission

Intermission: News Break

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the delay on updates, but I had a few things come up that took precedence over fanfiction. So, I dealt with that, while transcribing what few words I could dig up in between. Anyways, enough on that, there's gonna be some changes to what I'm working on.

First off, before I had to deal with those things, I was starting to want to cut back on the amount of fics I was 'actively' working on at the same time. At the time, I was simultaneously working on over 100 fics at the same time (most of which is a part of the **Legends of Earth** series that contains the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** , **Superman: After Smallville** & **Superhero Taisen** series, along with **Rise of the Gatekeepers** & **Saiyan Animorph** ) and it was stretching my mind way too thin. Learned that lesson the hard way.

So, after going through the projects I got on the table, I cut a large percentage of them out and stuffed them into a folder to get back to them when my brain runs into a brick wall when working on the 'main' projects.

Right now, the current 'main' projects is sitting at 23 (and this includes the five **Legends of Earth** fics mentioned above, as well as the Harry Potter/Skyrim fic **Legends of the Frost** & the Yu-Gi-Oh epic **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** ). A part of that, the **Commercial Break** fic, was spawned by watching the Street Fighter Showdown promotional trailer for the mobile game Power Rangers Legacy Wars, and serves as the fic that give a brief look into my numerous other fics (with the exception of the opening chapter, which 'promotes' a fictional update to Legacy Wars featuring the Kamen Riders from Kuuga to Zi-O and has my OC JD Oliver/Kamen Rider Wizard working with AU versions of fellow Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Wing Knight & Siren, Street Fighter's Ryu/Crimson Hawk Ryu Ranger & Chun Li and Power Rangers Tommy Oliver/MMPR Green Ranger, Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow & Kat Hillard/Pink Zeo, as they all work to defeat the combined forces of Rita Repulsa, M. Bison & Shocker).

My main focus will be the **Legends of Earth** , **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** , **Legends of the Frost** & **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** (which is a revival of some of my earliest works, updated with information from all of the video games (including the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade trading card game), the Dragon Ball Super anime & Super Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime), with a smaller focus on a small handful of other fics (including the talk show fic **The Insanity Corner** ). In fact, I'm a few words away from finishing the debut chapter for **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** , which will have appearances by Beerus, Whis, the Grand Priest & Adult Gohan and a reference to the villainous mage Moro from the Dragon Ball Super manga.

To give you a teaser of what I got in store for my main focus, read on!

 **Legends of Earth** : this series is the bulk of my fanfiction projects, consisting of the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** series (adopted from retired author _knightblazer85_ ), **Superman: After Smallville** (a continuation of the four books written by _ben10987654321_ , who also authored the Smallville fic **A Decade Lost** , which gave me the idea on what to do with the SAS version of Chloe Sullivan), **Rise of the Gatekeepers** (a combination of two of my earliest works, based on the Gatekeepers anime), **Saiyan Animorph** (originally a Dragon Ball Z/Animorphs crossover, with cameo appearances by the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon; it's now a full crossover with the three and is updated with information from the Dragon Ball Super anime, the Broly (DBS) movie & the Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime) & **Superhero Taisen** (originally a 3-part series consisting of the aftermath of the Forever Red episode during Wild Force, a re-write of the Megaforce & Super Megaforce shows to match their Japanese counterparts and JD's run as Kamen Rider Wizard; it now covers all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders (except for Ryuki, since it was done as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight), Power Rangers (including an adaptation of Go-Busters, ToQger, Zyouhger & KyuRanger), the ChouSeiShin & Tomica Hero trilogies & Shougeki Gouraigan).

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** : my take on what the anime should've been, covering the original series, GX & 5Ds, along with the movies, filler fics & the Ultimate Alliance fic, featuring the characters from Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS. The idea for it came into being during the 5Ds era, and thus, Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS don't get a remake fic (though the storylines from them will be imported over)

 **Legends of the Frost** : spawned from the combination of the discontinued **New Journeys** fic, the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim game & Disney's Descendants, it has Harry helping the Dragonborn defend Skyrim from internal & external forces.

 **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** : my pride & joy from my freshmen years in the fanfiction business, this one combines a small selection of my old fics with Dragon Ball Super, Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy 8 & Final Fantasy 13. It tells how the Super version of Gohan is sent back in time to after the Cell Games as a spirit and helps guide his younger self down the path to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 **The Insanity Corner** & **Commercial Break** : a pair of fics that came into being after a long hiatus from writing fanfiction. One is a talk show-style fanfic where characters from my fanfics appear to promote the fics that they're a part of. The other is styled like movie trailers & video clips. I have high hopes for them both.

 **Path of Destiny** : a combination of Harry Potter & the Dragon Ball franchise, this number has Harry uniting with his godmother, as he learns the ways of the warrior.

 **Yuna's New Adventure** : Yuna and the girls are thrust onto the front lines again as the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly arrives on Spira, followed by Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks & Piccolo. (does not take into account the Dragon Ball Super series)

 **Immortal Love** : a DBZ/SM crossover spanning three fics, it has Trunks lending a hand to the Sailor Scouts on two different occasions.

Along with the fics that fall under the 'main focus' part of my writing, I also started up a fic showcasing the opening chapter for an upcoming fic that I'll work on when the muses decide to run away to Vegas.

And, thanks to fellow author _megamatt09_ and _The Writer with No Name_ 's **The Last Son** series (and, to a lesser extent, _ben10987654321_ 's **Superman After Smallville** & **Smallville X Evolution** series), I started planning out a new Harry Potter fic, crossing over with the DC & Marvel multiverses (with Marvel, it's mainly what's was established in the X-Men Evolution series, with information from other forms of Marvel entertainment, i.e. the inclusion of Agent May & Doctor Jemma Simmons from Agents of SHIELD). I already got the pairings for Harry picked out (and yes, it's gonna be a harem, or as _megamatt09_ has put in some of his fics, a collective. More details on that as it develops.

So, with that being said, I shall leave you all. Not from writing fanfiction, of course. I'm gonna drag the muses back from Vegas & Atlantic City and put them back to work.

Before I forget, when it comes time to updating my lineup ( **Path of Destiny** , **Immortal Love** , **Legends of the Frost** , **The Insanity Corner** & **Yuna's New Adventure** ), this chapter will be updated with the official chapter(s).

Until then, see you on the bounce, troopers.


End file.
